In aircraft, cable retainers are used for retaining and guiding electrical line routes, pipes, etc., in different areas. The retainers are preferably made of plastic because of its low intrinsic weight. The retainers are each tailored to the concrete connection conditions to the girders or frames, etc. For this purpose, a screw-nut connection is typically used.
A disadvantage of the known retainers is that in the event of changes of the structural components, costly and time-consuming changes of the retainers are necessary. The changes in injection molding molds are particularly complex and costly.